Silence
by Adulson
Summary: On the day he was released from the hospital, he was taken in by the police for questioning. Even then, he was silent. He stayed in prison for months, being questioned everyday. And everyday, he did not answer. He was only silent.


**Yeah, this probably sucks.**

* * *

When the other Equalists had found him, he was laying motionless in a pile of exercise equipment. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He could hear one of the chi-blockers call for a healer. For what did the chi-blocker care at this point of the healer was a bender? Their Lieutenant was dying.

He felt his organs realign themselves under the healer's power. He felt them being rebuilt. Yet, at the same time, he felt nothing. He felt empty. Like there was a void within him. He had given up everything for a cause he believed in. And in an instant, it was destroyed.

He was taken to the nearest hospital, where he can be monitored lest his organs were to give out. He stayed silent through all the tests, simply nodding and shaking his head when asked questions. He was given food but he barely ate it. Taking only two or three bites per meal and then he would push the tray away. He stayed at the hospital for four more days. And for four days he remained silent.

On the day he was released from the hospital, he was taken in by the police for questioning. Even then, he was silent. He stayed in prison for months, being questioned everyday. And everyday, he did not answer. He was only silent.

He rested on the cot in his cell, staring at the ceiling. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. When he heard the cell door open, he remained still.

"Get up. You're wanted by the Council for questioning," the guard commanded. And the Lieutenant obeyed. Slowly, he got up, put his arms out for the guard to put in cuffs and followed the man out of the cell and into the hallway.

* * *

He stood before the Council. The councilman for the Earth Kingdom, the Southern Water Tribe councilman and the Fire Nation councilwoman. The latter was less than kind to say the least. Amongst them was also the new councilman for the Northern Water Tribe, Councilman Tenzin and Avatar Korra.

Each person, save for the Avatar, had asked him the generic questions: Where Amon was, if there were any Equalists left and if there were any more plans for another Revolution. Each question was answered only with silence. He looked down to the floor, staring at the tile. He listened as the Council discussed his fate.

"Let him go."

The Lieutenant looked up in shock at the Avatar, as did the rest of the Council. The others began to question her, but she put her hand up to silence them. The young woman rose from her seat and walked in front of the Lieutenant.

"I'm not denying that there is still some bitterness for benders. I'm also not denying that you are still bitter yourself. But, despite what you may think, I'm still and always will be your Avatar. You have been through enough. You have been beaten and lied to. You were almost killed by the man you were devoted to. It is my job to keep peace. I would not be doing my job right if you were put in jail. You deserve another chance."

Councilman Tenzin rose swiftly, "Korra! This man aided in acts of terrorism!"

The Avatar turned toward her mentor, "And he fought against it the last minute. Albeit not for me but for himself. This meeting is over." She turned back toward the man sitting in front of her, eyes still wide in shock, "You're free to go."

* * *

The cold winter air stung his eyes and made them water. He was walking back to his home in the Dragon Flats District. Since the meeting with the Council three months ago, the Lieutenant had gone and got a job teaching self-defense classes. It was all he knew anyway.

It was late into the night and not a soul could be found in the streets. It was only him. A gust of wind came and stung his face, causing him to look down and keep walking. Once the wind had died down, he looked back up and stopped walking. He could see the pro-bending arena. The very place where everything he worked for was destroyed. He didn't understand what it was, but something began to pull him toward the building.

He walked along the docks. Slowly and silently. He reached the end and stared out into the water. When he was still in the arena dying, he heard people yelling about Amon. Yelling about him waterbending. Yelling about him lying. Soon, he found himself yelling.

"Traitor! I trusted you with everything! I trusted you, you bastard," he screamed into the night. He continued to yell for what felt like an eternity, until finally he fell to his knees and stared down into the water. Tears started to fall down his pale face.

He was silent once more.


End file.
